All I Want for Christmas is you
by Roadsidefury
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Horo and Ren are decorating, but they get into an argument that ends in Ren leaving. How far will Horo go to get him back? Shonen ai! HoroxRen. Crappy Summary Yay Christmas fic!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Shaman King or its franchise, etc. All rights belong to Hiroyuki Takei. Arigatou. –Bows--

Warnings: **Jesus bashing**: _I apologize_ in advance for this. –Bows— Also! **Shonen-ai** AKA Boy/Boy love, AKA **_Gay_** guys, if you don't like it, then why would you even read this? It says HoroxRen in the summary does it not? Ay yoi. So, you got a problem with that, then don't read this. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DO NOT FLAME**. I'm serious, they're awfully annoying.  
No warnings will be posted in further chapters unless it is a single event, that only occurs in that chapter and no where else. Got it? Get it? Good. On with the story. And I swear to _God_, if you complain to me, and you didn't read this…I will –twitch—Do unspeakable things to you. 

_All I Want for Christmas is you  
Started: December 05, 2006 10:17pm _

Chapter One  


A loud crash resounded through the house, followed by a string of foreign curse words. The noise shook a small lump –hidden under think blankets- rudely awake.

The Lump groaned, expressing its unhappiness, and buried itself further beneath the covers.

A second crash joined the first, and then a third, accompanied by a shrill shriek.

The Lump slammed its fists – also hidden beneath the blankets- into the mattress, and growled. "Horokeu, what the hell are you _doing_!?" roared an extremely disgruntled Ren Tao –Still under the covers-.

"Tasgette!" Horo's voice drifted through the bedroom door to reach Ren, who still had not surfaced from the comforter.

Ren sighed in defeat, and rolled his eyes, wondering what his idiot boyfriend had gotten himself into now. So early in the morning too!

Horo screamed again from somewhere outside the bedroom, and Ren threw the blankets off angrily. He stomped through the house to find his 'damsel in distress'. Stalking into the living room dangerously, a glare set on his features, he scanned the area for his lover. The Chinese man opened his mouth to scold Horohoro for whatever it was –which was sure to be a disaster, since this was Horohoro after all- that he had done. "Do you-" Ren froze, and his jaw dropped, the sour look dropping off his face with it.

"Help…" Horo said weakly, pinned beneath a seven foot Christmas tree.

"Wha…You…Horo, _what the hell?" _Ren spluttered, still gaping at Horo imprisoned helplessly under the tree. All but his head and right arm were stuck beneath the fake pine.

"Just help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The Ainu whined, flailing his one arm, to emphasize his point, succeeding only in making a fool of himself, and looking like a fish.

Ren rolled his eyes again, and crossed the room, -the shock having finally receded- and lifted the tree off of Horo with barely any effort. "What were you doing?" he asked grumpily, offering Horo a hand, and leaning the tree against a wall.

"I was getting us a Christmas tree!" Horo exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Ren's hand and springing off the floor, suddenly full of energy.

Ren studied the tree, leaning against the wall next to Horo. "This early? Alone?" Ren asked, staring at Horo now, waiting for him to answer.

The bluenette grinned sheepishly, as he brushed pine needles off his clothes. "It was supposed to be a surprise." he admitted.

Ren looked back at the tree disdainfully, "It's fake." He said dryly.

Horo looked at Ren, offended. "Of course it's fake!" Horo began hotly "Why would I go cut down a tree just to watch it die slowly in our living room! Just for some stupid presents to sit under!?" he swore in Ainu, and stalked into the kitchen.

Ren –in his half awakened state- realized that he had insulted his boyfriend by saying something extremely stupid, and followed him into the kitchen to apologize.

The kitchen was all steel counter tops, and expensive pots and pans. Ren had bought them all himself, and had strictly instructed Horo not to touch a thing. Of course the day after, he had gone to make himself an omlette –about the most complicated thing Horo could cook for himself next to Kraft dinner and grilled cheese- and he had burned the pan, broken a plate, and melted the spatula to the stove.

"Horo…gomen ne, I'm just used to always having a real one." Ren sighed as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Horohoro dig around in the refrigerator –or more accurately, he stared at Horo's ass.

"You know…" Horo began,-a bit of playful-ness in his voice- still hunched over inside the refrigerator. He wiggled a little, then stood, and turned to face Ren. "If you really wanted to check out my ass, there are easier ways." He finished with a smirk, all anger from the moment before had gone.

Ren scoffed at his lover's energy in the mornings, and his inability to hold a grudge, and strode out if the kitchen, into the living room, and slumped onto a couch. It was way too early to be awake. The dark haired man snatched the remote from the coffee table, as though he had an unknown quarrel with it, and switched the television on with more effort that was probably needed. Horo could be heard in the hallway on the opposite side of the living room wall, moving his Christmas tree steadily in Ren's direction. The Tao sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. What did he care about Christmas for anyways? When had Christmas ever brought him anything but unhappiness? As far as Ren was concerned, Christmas was a lousy holiday, who cares if it was Jesus' birthday? And since when did everyone else get presents when they were celebrating the birth of some other person? Stupid. It was all stupid.

Horohoro appeared in the living room entrance, tree in tow. "So you gonna help me with this monster?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

'_No, it's idiotic, it's stupid! I hate this holiday, and I refuse to decorate a stupid-' "_Of course I will." Ren said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Anything for Horokeu it seemed. The Chinese man lifted himself lethargically from the couch, still in his pajamas, and not aiming to get dressed any time soon. He was wearing a pair of white, silk pajama pants, and no shirt, and Horo though it was sexy as hell.

"I'll get the decorations!" The bluenette exclaimed, racing out of the room and down the hall to the closet, leaving a teetering tree in his wake. Ren steadied the tree, then pushed it into a corner, and Horo returned holding a medium sized box in his hands, a Cheshire cat grin anointed his features.

Horo looked at the tree, where Ren had pushed it, and frowned. He placed the box of decorations on the table, and slid the tree across the room, nearly dropping it on himself more than a few times, until he reached the corner diagonal to the doorway. It sat with the floor-to-ceiling windows behind it, and the couch facing it, the TV to the left of it, in the other corner. The tree stood a majestic seven feet high, and nearly brushed the ceiling, and the view of the city stood behind it, in its morning beauty.

Horo dug through the box of tree-goodies, and come out holding Christmas lights, he untangled them and scurried over to his precious tree to hang them. He got about halfway through and he jumped, spinning around to face Ren, gearing up to explain his obvious epiphany. "We need Christmas music!" Horo exclaimed, as excited as if he were saying; _'I'll get the condoms!_'

"No, this is too much Christmas for me already." Ren replied, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Horo's face fell and he sighed "Fine then, no music." He agreed disappointedly. Horo turned back to his lights, and continued to wrap them the rest of the way around. Ren walked around the back of the tree and helped Horohoro string the lights for a while, until Horo's face brightened again, another idea striking him. "Hey! We should have a Christmas party!"

Ren groaned. "No!"

Horo ignored him. "We could invite Ryu, and Lyserg, and I haven't seen Faust in a while! We should invite him too….You think Manta would come? Then we should ask Yoh, and Hao, but not An—"

"You want to invite _Hao_?!" Ren nearly screamed, dropping the lights.

"Well…I can't just _not_ invite him…" Horohoro muttered, not looking at Ren

"You can't _want_ to invite him, after what he—"

"I _know_ what he did Ren." Horo snapped. He exhaled heavily, and dragged his fingers through his hair – a nervous habit. "He's changed, since he's been with Yoh. He's a lot better now, than…before." He trailed off.

"I can't believe you." Ren growled, walking out of the living room.

"Ren…" Horo breathed out, dragging out his name, and chasing after him. He went straight to the kitchen –Ren would be looking for a glass of milk – where he knew Ren would go. Just as Horo walked through the kitchen doorway, Ren slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"We're out of milk!" Ren nearly screamed, Horo winced, and Ren brushed past Horo to the bedroom. Horo followed, feet scuffing along the carpet, he lingered in the doorway, and followed Ren's movements with his eyes. Ren tore through the dresser and dragged on a shirt. Horo's stomach dropped, and his body went cold. Was Ren leaving?

"R-Ren…"

Ren's eyes flicked to Horo, taking in his scared eyes, and nervous stance and he shut his eyes, trying to calm down. "I'm going for a walk. We need milk anyways." He said quietly, looking up to see Horo relax.

Horo slumped against the doorframe in relief, and let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He let Ren walk past as he headed for the front door, and his coat and shoes, knowing not to say anything else on the matter of the Christmas party until Ren had returned.

Ren walked down the street, on his way back from the store, wishing he had changed his pants before he's left. He had only realized that he was still in pajamas when the old lady at the cash of the corner store gave him a dirty look. He had been confused for a few moments, not even sure what he had done to deserve such a judging glare, before he had realized what he was wearing. He supposed he was lucky enough to have remembered to throw on a shirt before he had stormed out.

Ren grimaced. He had walked out on Horo. He saw the terrified look on his boyfriend's face before he had left. Horokeu though he was leaving him. The Ainu had an irrational fear that people would leave him. It was a fear that Horo had had ever since his father had died when he was only nine. Suddenly Ren felt extremely guilty. He still couldn't understand why Ren would want to invite _Hao_ of all people to a Christmas party. It was just ridiculous. Especially after what Hao had done to Horo.

In Horo's Junior1 year, he had been living with Hao, and it had been fine at first. But slowly, Hao became more controlling, and aggressive towards Horo. Horo had let it continue, partially because he was terrified of what Hao would do if he said anything, and partially because –on some level- he though he deserved it. Ren had found out about it one day at school, and tried to help Horo, and eventually one thing led to another and Horo was kissing him in the boys' bathroom. Horo finally told Yoh, who told the police, who took Hao away. But he had been back from wherever they had sent him for a few months now. After he was released, he made short work of Yoh's shaky heterosexuality, and was now dating his twin. But Hao hadn't really spoken to Horo, or been alone with him since before he'd been arrested. And now Horo wanted to be all buddy-buddy with him again? It didn't make any sense at all.

Ren sighed, and dug in his coat pockets, to check for his keys. He walked through the front parking lot to the apartment building, and shifted his bag of milk to his other hand, to unlock the door. At least he had remembered his keys, or he'd be standing outside –frozen to the bone- waiting for someone else to open the door for him. It was embarrassing enough to have some old lady glaring at the back of your head as you shopped for you milk, but having to wait for someone to unlock the door for him because he had forgotten his keys and didn't want to phone his boyfriend upstairs to come and get him. That sounded much worse.

He let himself in through the entryway and into the lobby, and pressed the up button on the wall next to the elevator. Ren silently entered the elevator, pressed the Penthouse button on the elevator panel, and rode the elevator alone to the top floor, fully intending on forgiving his boyfriend, and apologizing for screaming at him. And then apologizing again, and again, if need be. (If you catch the drift)

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, and Ren walked out, and turned left, towards his apartment door. He went to unlock his door, and realized that it was already unlocked, and slightly open. Maybe he hadn't closed it when he had left? Ren ignored it and pushed the door open, and slid off his coat, shutting the door behind him. Turning to call out to Horohoro, he froze, and his blood ran cold.

Horo was underneath some mistletoe –he must have put up after Ren had left, since it hadn't been there before- pinned up between the doorframe in the hallway and _Hao Asakura_, and he was _kissing him. _Fury boiled up in Ren, rage stronger and more intense than he had ever felt and he stalked over to the par, ripped Hao away from Horo, and started screaming cruel and untrue things at him. Hao seemed to skulk away, and leave somewhere in the middle of Ren's tirade, and Horokeu only slid to the ground and cried. Ren continued to scream for a good ten minutes without any response from Horo except for sobs, and he raised his hand, with intent to strike Horo, when he saw the look in Horohoro's eyes, and realized what he was doing. He was exactly like his father. He lowered his hand, shaking slightly, and another wave of realization hit him. Horo had been cheating on him with Hao. That was why he wanted to invite him to the party. Ren felt tears stinging at his eyes, and didn't bother to try and stop them. It seemed like a good enough time to cry, since his entire life seemed to be falling apart.

"I'm leaving." He heard himself say venomously to Horohoro, who was still crouched on the ground against the doorframe, that same terrified look in his eyes. This time Ren realized that the only reason he looked so scared was because he had been found out. Pathetic. Maybe he had deserved what Hao had done to him. Horo winced, and Ren realized that he had said it out loud. All the better, he probably deserved that too. And then he left. He took his coat and his phone, and walked out the door. Slamming the door and leaving the milk behind, forgotten on the floor. And he went back to China.

_End Chapter One_

1 High school in Japan is only for three years, because they have Middle school up until 9th grade. Thus, freshman year in Japanese high school would be 10th grade, Junior would be 11th, and senior year; grade 12.

Ahem. This story will be posted in the expanse of two days time; December 24th, and maybe a little on Christmas day. Since this is a Christmas fic. Also! This isn't really an angsty fic, so probably most of what you're thinking after reading this chapter if false. Next chapter is in Horo's point of view, so be excited! P.S. isn't the scene change line fun? It reminds me of Christmas lights. It's 2:38 am and I'm tired. So GOODNIGHT. Review and I will love you forever. Flame and I will probably get very upset and write more about whatever it was you flamed about, just to spite you. Bai bai! -

**Spell check errors**: My spell check tried to tell me that "Lyserg" should be changed to "Loser". Poor Lyserg. --u


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Shaman King or its franchise, etc. All rights belong to Hiroyuki Takei. Arigatou. –Bows—

Note: Big long italicized paragraphs are flashbacks. However obvious that was, I had to point it out, just incase. 

_All I Want for Christmas is you_

Chapter Two

Horokeu Usui sat huddled in a pathetic ball of sobs and tears, torn between feeling sorry for himself, and being terrified. He wasn't quite decided on what to be terrified of either – that Hao would come back, or that Ren wouldn't. He was sure Ren wasn't going to come back though, judging from some of the things that had been screamed at him. But it hadn't been what it looked like…It _had_ looked pretty bad though. But he wasn't cheating on Ren, he would never –_ever – _do _anything_ to hurt Ren. At least, not intentionally he wouldn't.

It hadn't been his fault that it had happened. Hao had said that he was just coming over to drop off some presents. Mind you it was a bit early to have their presents bought and wrapped already, but what the hell, it's not like Hao had anything else to do. So Horo had let him in. He hadn't been alone with Hao since…before…and whenever he had been near Hao, he hadn't seemed dangerous, or anything, so he figured it was safe enough. Besides the fact that he didn't want to be alone, when he had still felt like Ren wasn't going to come back –even after Ren had told him that he was only going to buy some milk. Horo was pretty sure that Hao hadn't come over with the intention of forcing himself on Horo either, it just…happened. One minute Hao was saying "Merry Christmas, Horo!" and then…

_Hao Asakura walked in the door of Horo and Ren's apartment, and spread his arms wide, calling out a joyous "Merry Christmas, Horo!" a red and green gift bag held in one gloved hand. Hao shuffled he feet,- removing snow- and shivered. "Shit it's cold out." He said with a laugh, rubbing his hands together._

_Horo just blinked at him, nervous at being around Hao –alone- in the state he was in. He hadn't been alone with Hao since the last time that Hao had hurt him- since he had nearly been raped._

"_What not even a 'Hi, Hao! How are you?'" Hao asked – offended- successfully snapping Horo out of his reverie. _

"_Ah, uhm...Hi." Horo said quietly, fidgeting in the doorway. At least Hao hadn't noticed the-_

"Mistletoe!" Hao said, grinning up at the little leafy decoration above Horohoro.

'_Aw crap, he noticed it.' Horo had hung the stupid thing there for when Ren got home. It was his little back up plan for if –**when**_­- _Ren came back home, incase he was still angry._

"_So where's Ren?" Hao asked, slowly advancing on Horo. _

"_Uhh…Ren…W-went to the store." Horo stuttered, backing away from Hao, and ending up pushing himself against the doorframe, above which hung the damned mistletoe. _

"_Hmmm…So poor little Horokeu is all alone?" Hao asked, grinning mischievously, pressing himself against Horo, his head dipping down to reach Horo's height._

_The Ainu let out a nearly inaudible whimper as Hao's mouth descended onto Horo's in a crushing motion. Hao forced his tongue between Horo's lips, and into his mouth. The bluenette realized that he should be fighting back, trying to escape, but he couldn't get his body to respond. He was frozen with fear, because the last time he had tried to fight off Hao…He tried not to remember it. _

_Then Ren walked in. Horo thought he had been saved, that Ren would rip Hao off of him, and throw him out and everything would be okay again. But instead of rescuing him, Ren tore Hao off of him, and started screaming cruel and untrue things at him. He even accused Horo of cheating on him, and then, the most hurtful of all was his last words before he had gone: "I'm leaving."_

Horo grimaced, and fought back more tears. He took a deep breath, cursing the damned mistletoe. He had to stop being so pathetic. He needed a plan. He needed to stop thinking about all the horrible things that had happened before he had fallen for Ren, and he definitely needed to stop thinking about Hao.

He and Hao had gone out for a while in their junior year of high school, and at first, Hao had been perfect. They had both been living in Yoh's house, and when Hao suggested that they get their own place, Horo had agreed and they had moved into the first apartment near the school they could find. Not long after they had gotten the new apartment though, Hao had started acting…different. Every once in a while he's lose his temper and once or twice he actually hit Horo. It didn't happen often, so Horo just ignored it, and stayed with Hao for the times when he would love him again. It was a stupid mistake. Near the end of junior year, it had started to get really bad, and Ren –who wasn't even in the same grade as Horo- noticed it, and tried to figure out what was happening. Horo didn't mean to do it, but he started to fall for Ren, and when he accidentally let it slip to Hao…Well that was the last time he had been alone with Hao...before today. After what had just happened, he didn't think he wanted to be alone with Hao ever again.

He wouldn't think about it anymore. He was moving on to the real problem: Figure out where Ren went. Maybe he had just gone to Yoh's? Hao wouldn't be there, he had his own place. But Hao was going out with Yoh, so he _might_ be at Yoh's. That meant that Hao had _cheated_ on Yoh then…didn't it? Ah, so Yoh might be mad at him, if he though that Hao was cheating on him with Horo – which is what Ren thought- and if Ren had gone to Yoh's house, then he would have told Yoh…_'Shit.'_

"DAMN IT!" Horo yelled. He noticed how it echoed throughout the apartment, and how empty it sounded…how empty it was without Ren. "Shimatta…Kuso…kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso…" Horo pounded his fists on the floor, and –unsatisfied with the lack of noise it made, because it was a carpet- then turned and slammed a fist into the door frame. Then he slumped back to the ground and cried again.

Horo opened his eyes, and realized that he must have fallen asleep sometime during his pathetic sob-fest. He stood up from his spot on the floor, joints popping and creaking as he got up –protesting the movement- since he had fallen asleep in such an odd position. The bluenette walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was only a few hours ago that the worst thing _ever_ had happened to him. _'This is no time to be pathetic Horokeu!'_ He scolded himself. It was time for a plan! First, to call Ren.

Horo grabbed the cordless phone from the charger and dialed Ren's cell phone, then waited as it rang.

"Moshi, moshi." The irritated voice of Ren Tao greeted him.

"Ren! God I didn't know where you went I-"

"I went _home_ Horokeu. _Goodbye." _Ren spat venomously, and hung up.

Horo stared at the phone when the line went dead. Ren had hung up on him. Ren had gone _home_ to China, and he had hung up on him. Did Ren actually think that he would ever do something like that to him? Did he actually think that Horo had cheated on him? With _Hao_?

Horo let out a scream of rage, and whipped the phone at the wall.

"Chikuso…" he breathed, dragging his fingers through his hair, and pacing around the kitchen, avoiding the broken pieces of the phone. "Chikuso…kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, _kuso!" _

He would go to China and he would get Ren! Ren couldn't hang up on him if he was right in front of him could he? He'd have to listen to him then! That's what he would do.

Horo went to the front door, put on his coat and shoes, and locked the door behind him as he left. He then rode the elevator down, and exited the apartment building, intent on walking to the airport. He walked senselessly for a few blocks, glaring at passersby and people who got in his way. He ended up on a main street, in front of a restaurant, and realized that he probably couldn't walk to the airport. Horohoro turned to go home and spotted the Subway entrance. He smiled in triumph; yes the Subway would do nicely. He quickly walked inside, and used his pass to get through. He sat on the train for about half an hour, planning his trip to China, and how he would win Ren over, until he arrived at his destination; Tokyo International Airport. He strode purposefully out of the subway building, and into the airport, and air of determination about him. Then he reached the lime up, and had to wait another hour before he could accomplish his ultimate goal.

He finally arrived at the front of the line, and told the Airport Lady at the cash where he wanted to go, and when, and if she couldn't get him there, he told her where she could stick it. The Airport Lady frowned at him, and Horo decided he needed to stop referring to her as the Airport Lady. Airport Lady asked for his passport, and then how he intended to _pay_ for his ticket. '_oops'_ Horo hadn't though about actually _paying_ for the ticket.

"Shimatta" He whispered.

"Pardon me?" Airport Lady asked.

Horo looked at her name tag; Kusaragi. 

"Eh heh…Ano…You don't have layaway here do you?"

Kusaragi-Airport Lady glared at him, and picked up a little phone she had beside her computer, and muttered something that sounded like "Security"

"So, I think I'll leave now, sorry about that, Kusaragi-san.1 Eh heh, heh." Horo said quickly with a shallow bow, and darted through the crowd towards the exit. A pair of strong hands grabbed onto his shoulders, and he felt himself being hauled towards the exit. There was really no need for that, he would have left anyways. Stupid Kusaragi-Airport Lady, what a bitch.

The security guard threw Horohoro out into the street, and yelled something rude at him. The Ainu stood himself up, and brushed off his jacked, glared at the security guy, and stalked away angrily. He got back on the Subway, and stared absently at an advertisement above the seats opposite him. He was so exhausted from everything that had happened that day, and it was only three in the afternoon. He just wanted the day to finally end. The voice on the train announced the stop they were at, and Horo realized that he had ridden past his. Yoh's house was at the next stop though, and since he didn't want to go home to an empty house anyways, he decided that he would go and visit Yoh -get some advice from him or something.

Horo knocked on the door of Yoh's house –or Inn, really- and waited for Anna to yell at Yoh to answer the door. No one knew why Anna still lived there, since Yoh had broken off the engagement when Hao had turned him gay – which had never seemed like it would have been a hard thing to do, since Yoh had never shown an interest in girls in his life. A shout from inside, and the sound of feet told him that someone was going to open the door. It slid open, and there stood Yoh, with his hair in a small pony tail, and chopsticks hanging from his mouth, a bowl of rice in his hands.

"Hey Horo, what's up?" Yoh asked, slightly confused as to why Horo had shown up at his house without any warning, and without _Ren._ So he asked. "Where's Ren?"

Horo took a deep breath, and winced. Yoh had just asked about the one thing he was trying not to think about.

"Ren left…" Horohoro admitted quietly.

Yoh's eyes grew wide, in comprehension. "He _left_?"

The Ainu nodded slowly. This would be a lot harder, since Hao had obviously not said a word about it to Yoh.

"But…he—I thought…Wh- Eto…Come inside?" Yoh asked, stepping sideways, so Horo could come in.

Horo walked into the house and followed Yoh into one of the rooms with a small table and little cushions set around it.

"Now, explain." Yoh requested softly.

And so Horo told him the story, the whole time trying not to cry, but when he reached the end, he decided it was a useless fight and let himself cry again. Silent tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he was thankful that he hadn't been reduced to a sobbing mess in front of Yoh. Finally looking up from the table to see Yoh's expression, he wondered if he should have even told him at all. The Asakura looked hurt, and nearly as upset as Horo did – though if you didn't know Yoh, you wouldn't have though much was wrong, but Horohoro could tell. But it wouldn't have been fair not to tell him about it, Yoh deserved to know.

"A-ano…Yoh?" Horo hoped he could still call him that,2 and that Yoh wasn't so mad that he would kick him out, and never talk to him again.

"You don't want to go home, do you?" Yoh guessed, hitting it right on the nose.

"Not really…Not with the place empty like it is." Horohoro admitted

Yoh nodded in understanding. "Okay. Stay here tonight." He said with a small smile.

And so Horohoro slept in a guest room, -just like when they were in the Shaman Tournament- and it brought back too many memories for him to handle. On top of old memories about fighting in the Tournament, there was also the fact that he had shared the bed he was in with Hao a few times as well. So after becoming thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation, he snuck downstairs with a pillow and a blanket and found himself a comfortable spot on the couch, and fell into a weary, dreamless, sleep.

_End Chapter Two_

Ahem:  
1 _Kusaragi-san  
_InJapan, there is an honourifics system, these are extras placed on the end of a persons name, some of which are the equivalent to "Miss" or "Mister" In this case, Horo uses 'san' which is used as 'Miss' in this instance, but could also be used as 'Mister' when attached to a man's name.  
2 _"A-ano…Yoh?" Horo hoped he could still call him that  
_Again, the honourifics system; when you are really close to someone, then you don't use an honourific on that person's name. But the other person must allow you to call them by their first name, sans honourific. So Horo is wondering if Yoh still thinks they are close enough friends for him to call him that, or if he's mad at him.

Translations:   
Shimatta: "Oh no" Or something like that.

Kuso: "Shit"  
Chikuso: uhm...something like "Crap" or something akin to "Shit"  
Ano: it's an "Ummm" sound. You know, like; ah…err…umm... those types of words.

Eto: Same as Ano.  
**In addition**, I realized that I used "Tasgette" in the last chapter and didn't bother to translate; it means "help" or "help me" Oookay? Good.

**Merii Kurisumasu! Happ-pii Haah-ree-day-su. **Ahhh, oh god it's 1:14am Christmas morning. And I can't sleep. I'm hiding in my room with the laptop, typing this up. APPRECIATE IT! . Aaaaannyways…so yes, see, I told you that Horo wasn't the bad guy he seemed like. He was a _victim_. And don't you go complaining to me that Horo could have fought back if he wanted to, **have** **you ever been so terrified that you couldn't move**? Because _I have_ and guess what? _You can't move your body._ You want to, but it just don't happen. Moving on! I hope to have this all finished and updated before the end of Christmas day, or I will hate myself until the end of eternity. Depressing I know. Also, a reminder: Do not flame. It does nothing but make me angry and write more about whatever it was that you disliked just to spite you. So, if anyone is still reading this, then you must be hella bored, ne? I love you all. throws holiday cookies YAY! Review and I promise to send pretty plushies.


End file.
